


How to Melt The Iceman's Heart

by drwilliamsherlockscottholmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Feels, Reader-Insert, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwilliamsherlockscottholmes/pseuds/drwilliamsherlockscottholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say that rain melts ice, did you know that? It’s true, it does. I can’t explain why, maybe it’s because rain is warmer than ice, maybe it’s because if it rains it means outside is warmer. All I know is that it does. You found that rain melts a completely different kind of ice though, it melts the Iceman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Melt The Iceman's Heart

People say that rain melts ice, did you know that? It’s true, it does. I can’t explain why, maybe it’s because rain is warmer than ice, maybe it’s because if it rains it means outside is warmer. All I know is that it does. You found that rain melts a completely different kind of ice though, it melts the Iceman.

You met him through Sherlock, well,  _ through _ Sherlock is an exaggeration. He basically kidnapped you. You got a call telling you to climb into a car and it was made clear that you didn’t really have a say in the matter. You ended up in an abandoned building with a man that brandished an umbrella. He stood tall, and had a piercing gaze that made him appear to look right through you. He introduced himself as an arch enemy, which made you laugh. An  _ archenemy _ , really? Boy, was he dramatic.

He offered you a bribe to spy, you declined. It was the stuff of romance novels, honestly. Girl meets Boy’s brother. Boy kidnaps Girl and offers her money to spy for him. Girl declines, earning the trust of Boy and they live happily ever after, in theory. However, if that Boy happens to be Mycroft Holmes, you’ve got another thing coming. They call him the Iceman for a reason. That reason is he refuses to believe caring could ever be an advantage. Well, he  _ did _ . Then he met you and you shattered the reputation and melted the Iceman’s cold heart and all it took was a little rain.

He hadn’t noticed how much he loved you until that night. It wasn’t like in the movies, “slowly, then all at once”, it was just slowly. Bit by bit, every day. Falling in love with your habits. Falling in love with how only you challenged him. Falling in love with your eyes, your smile, how you danced when you thought nobody was watching.. Just falling in love with  _ you _ .  He didn’t even notice it was so gradual, like when you were younger and didn’t notice you were growing until you looked at an old top. You only noticed when you compared it to how you used to look. That’s what he did. He realised how much he had fallen for you. At first he tried to stop it, but he couldn’t. 

You made him realise as you were walking him out of Baker Street. You were walking him to his car because he knew that if Sherlock saw a black car pull up, he wasn’t going to get let in so he had his driver park a block away. You decided to walk him back because… well, you weren’t sure. You thought you might have started to develop feelings for him and you knew a short walk with him would most likely not be pleasant, and would remind you that he would never love you back.

“It looks like it’s going to rain” you said, simply thinking out loud.

“Yes, it does doesn’t it” The man next to you said, “why do you think I carry this?” he said motioning to the black umbrella in his left hand. He always swung it like a cane, so you had assumed it was never used and more of an accessory, serving almost no function.

“Looks?” you shrugged, just as the first few droplets of rain fell on your head.

He couldn’t hold back the small smile that formed, though he tried. He opened the umbrella and you stepped under it as he asked

“Do I really appear so vain that I would not use an umbrella so as not to spoil my appearance Y/N?”

You snorted and began to laugh uncontrollably, for no other reason than you needed to hide the rapidly approaching nervousness that you had suddenly began to feel. Well, that and Mycroft Holmes was adorable when he was feeling even somewhat insulted. He stood straighter, his face reddened and eyes became more piercing. It should have been intimidating but unfortunately for him you found it adorable.

The rain picked up its pace and you found yourself almost dragging him along the road so as to avoid not getting too wet. Until you saw a lamp post. One just on the corner. You could have walked past. You could have continued on. You don’t know why you did it. It wasn’t to impress him, this wouldn’t have impressed him. It wasn’t to prove that you weren’t in love, you knew you had fallen too far for that. The only reason you could find was that it was to make him laugh, it was a long shot by all means. Like shooting at a target an inch wide, a mile away, blindfolded. Those were the odds he would laugh with you. Still, they were better than no odds at all. 

Anyway, back to how you made the Iceman melt. You snatched the black umbrella from his hand and sprinted towards the lamp post, laughing and giggling. You were both getting soaked, Mycroft attempting to hide another smile. He was doing better than last time but still not good enough to stop it completely. It took him a while to realise that maybe he hadn’t wanted to hide the smiles and laughs you caused. That maybe, just maybe, some part of him wanted to show you how you made him feel. That maybe if he showed you a small amount, you would either return the sentiment or shut him down. 

When you reached the lamp post, you wrapped one arm around it and spun around with the umbrella in your free hand.

“I’m singin in the rain!” you shouted, still laughing.

This broke his collected facade and he began to smile. And didn’t stop. He walked over to you, wrapped an arm around the post and sang in a monotone voice,

“What a wonderful feelin’ I’m happy again”

This made you laugh even more. Here was Mycroft Holmes, the British Government, singing whilst swinging around a pole with the hint of a smile on his face. He sounded as though he was singing begrudgingly, but you knew this was his way of saying “Do you want me to join in? Do you return the sentiment?  _ Do you love me _ ?”

You knew how to answer that question (or you hoped you did, at least) so you giggled “Come on MyMy, you can do better than that!”

MyMy.  _ MyMy _ . It was just a nickname. He hated nicknames. But not when they were from you. This made his heart flutter. This made his stomach do somersaults. This made his brain freeze. He hadn’t realised how in love he was. He hadn’t realised until you called him that. He hadn’t realised that actually, you returned the sentiment. He hadn’t realised until then that actually, he couldn’t care about advantages and disadvantages. He didn’t care if he was at a disadvantage because he was with you. He was already at one because of his brother, he would be at no more or no less of one because of you. Sure, you might have to endure additional torment because of it, but that was nothing he couldn’t fix. 

He just laughed. That’s all he did. Mycroft didn’t sing the next line and neither did you. You shattered his facade. You melted the ice. You looked up at him. He took the umbrella from you and moved his arm from around the post to wrap it around your waist and began to walk next to you.

“Mycroft?” You asked, wondering what he was doing. Was he mocking you? You’d hidden your feelings so well, or so you thought.

“You love me Y/N.” he stated, still smiling.

“No.” you denied, hoping your face wouldn’t betray you.

“Don’t lie, Y/N. Your pupils have dilated, your pulse has quickened and your breathing has become deeper”

“No, I don’t” you said again, unsure of who you were trying to convince. 

It was the only thing you could say. He wouldn’t love you back. He was The Iceman. You wanted to push him away, but couldn’t find the energy so you ended up leaning on him. It didn’t quite have the same effect but he got the message, the one you were trying to convince yourself otherwise of. That you were in love with him. That you Y/N Y/L/N loved Mycroft Holmes.

“Well that’s a shame because I return the sentiment” he said, as though it was another boring fact.

“What?” you stopped and looked up at him again.

His face turned red as he said,

“I love you Y/N Y/L/N and I have for quite a while now. You dancing around the pole made me realise that” he looked at you with fear in his eyes. He was afraid of you rejecting him. Of you proving that he needed walls for this reason.

You looked straight into his now soft eyes and said

“Oh MyMy, I love you too. I would say I loved you since the day I met you but, I’d be lying. It was more the time you came over to the flat to check for drugs” you laughed as he moved his hands to cup your face and pulled you up towards him as he leant down. You knew what was going to happen next so you moved the umbrella so you were both standing in the rain and closed the gap between the two of you. His soft lips immediately crashing onto yours.

He pulled away from you, smiling.

“Y/N? Why did you move the umbrella?” he asked, looking confused.

“Every couple deserves a kiss in the rain” you winked.

“So we’re a couple now?”

“We did just kiss MyMy”

“I was led to believe most couples became couples after a few dates”

“Yes.” 

“Yes?” his face became puzzled again.

“Yes I’ll go on a date with you”

“I never asked.” he stated.

“You were going to.”

“How do you know?”

“Fine, I’m sure Sherlock would love to date me”

The mention of his brother was enough. He became flustered and you silently hoped you hadn’t just ruined everything that you had wanted for months.

“How does Friday sound?” he asked as you grinned.

“Perfect.” you said as he leant down and kissed you again.

“Two kisses in the rain, aren’t I lucky!” you joked as he pulled the umbrella up so you were no longer standing in the rain and getting soaked, just standing in the rain getting slightly wet. He wrapped his arm around your waist again and pulled you closer than before, your head almost resting on his shoulder as you made your way to the car. The same car that he could have had the driver bring around when he left. The same car he didn’t have the driver bring around so he could spend time with you.

As you walked a thought popped into your head and so you said,

“Mycroft, let’s not tell people you realised you were in love with me after seeing me dance on a pole”

His reply was a laugh.

That was how you did it. How you discovered that rain melts ice. How you melted the Iceman’s cold heart. It was the stuff of romance novels. Boy meets Girl. Boy slowly falls in love with Girl but is worried about rejection. Girl falls in love with Boy and worries he doesn’t love her. Girl threatens to date his brother. Boy kisses Girl in the rain. That’s a bestseller right there. But it’s not just the plot of (many) novels. It’s the story of how Y/N Y/L/N and Mycroft Holmes. It’s the story of how you melted The Iceman’s icy heart (with a little help from the rain).


End file.
